How Sora (and Riku and Kairi) REALLY Got Their Keyblades
by KHloveorgxiii
Summary: What you thought you knew about how Sora got his keyblade is proving to be wrong. This is the story of how he REALLY became a keyblade master.
1. Arrangements

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~Chapter 1~

Hi! My name is Sora and I'm a keyblade weilder! Do you want to know why I weild a keyblade? Well, I'll tell you why and this is how it all started...

FLASHBACK TIME!

I woke up one day on my birthday, very excited to see my cake and presents! I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to freshen up and get changed. Running into the hall, I ran into my best friend, Riku. (You might know him, me, and Kairi from that Kingdom Hearts game.)

"Hey Riku!" I said,"What're you doing up so early?"

"Why am- it's 10 in the morning, Sora! Everyone's up!" he yelled at me with ease.

"Yeash, Riku! I just asked a question! Don't be a hater!"

"Fine, oh, that's right," yay! He remembered my birthday! "It's your turn to wash the dishes." he finished and walked into the bathroom.

I shrugged off the fact that my best friend forgot my birthday and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Kairi sitting at the table and she looked up at me.

"Hey Kairi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey sora, sleep well?"

"Yep. You?"

"Kinda, I had another nightmare."

"Another one? I thought you were over that." Riku said, entering the room.

"I did too, until I had that one last night." she said shamefully.

"What was it about?" I asked, genually concerened.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she was upset now.

"Okay," Riku said," what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I thought you and I could take a walk and give Sora that alone time he's always wanted." alone time?

"Okay, fine with you, Sora?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I said.

They left within a minute tops and I was alone. I decided to watch my favorite show to pass the time, Oprah. I switched the TV on and the lights off as I sat, in the dark, on the sofa. Maybe they did forget about my birthday...

~Kairi's POV~

"So, what's the plan?" Riku asked me. I turned towards him when I thought we were far enough away from Sora to where he couldn't hear us.

"First, we have to set all the decorations up. Then, we'll get Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus to hide behind the tables we set up or something. After that, you hide and I'll go get Sora and when we arrive, you guys jump up and yell,'Happy birthday, Sora!' okay?" I finished.

Riku nodded,"But what about the tickets?" he said, holding out three strips of paper.

"You just leave that to me." I said, snatching the tickets from his hands and stuffing them in my back pocket.

We got three tables set up on the island, one for food, drinks, and the cake, the second for presents, and the third for- wait, what is the third table for? I shook my head, that's not important right now, I thought and helped Riku with the rest of the presents. After we got that settled, I started thinking of my nightmare.

DREAM START

I was running, but I didn't know why. All I knew was, I'm running, but there has to be a reason. I struggled but finaly came to a stop and spun around. A horde of little pitch black monsters were chasing me. Okay, this is a good reason to run and I started running again. But, somehow, I tripped and fell but I could see something across the dark abyss under a bunch of those little monsters. I got up and ran over to the figure to see none other than myself getting torn apart by the monsters. Suddenly, two looked up at me, one had Riku's face, the other's, Sora's.

DREAM END

That was all that happened until I woke up. I was so scared, I couldn't even talk until I realized it wasn't real.

"Kairi? You okay? It looked like you blacked out for a second." I heard Riku say as I snapped out of my memory and back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, let's go get Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus before Sora comes looking for us."

Whew! Chapter 1, done! Did you like it? Please make sure to follow and Reveiw! -KHloveorgxiii


	2. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~Chapter 2~

Riku's POV

We arrived at the other side of the island and saw Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus training with each other.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi yelled from beside me as we got closer to them.

"Yo, Kairi! 'Sup Riku?" Wakka said in-between battle.

"Is it time for Sora's party yet?" Said Tidus as he sat on the ground. "I'm worn out!"

"Yeah, that's why we came, to get you guys." I said.

"Okay, you two go on, I'll get the presents." Selphie said as she walked into a shack.

"Well, let's go, then!" Wakka said excitedly as he helped Tidus up and walked towards us. I figured Sora was probably watching Oprah to pass the time. I really hate to leave him at home, because the last time we left him alone at home, the place was a mess when we got back. Turned out Kairi made the mistake of leaving a whole 24 pack of Mnt Dew ungaurded and Sora drank ever bit of it and got so hyper, he slept from about 1:23 AM to 7:39 PM the next day. I shuddered at the thought that the house might look like a dump when we got back. That's not what's important right now, what's important is today is Sora's 14th birthday and I'm determined to make it his best birthday ever.

"...Right, Riku?" Kairi broke my train of thought with that.

"Huh?" I said, looking towards her.

She put her hands on her hips," Weren't you listening?" She said, annoyed. She sighed," I said, whatever Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie got Sora, I'm sure he'll like it, right, Riku?"

"Right! He likes everything! He's easy to get presents for!" I said.

"Ah! You're right! That's Sora for ya!" Wakka said, putting his arm around my shoulder. We kept walking when we finnaly made it back to P.H.Q [Party Head Quarters]. That was when we heard something that made all our hearts stop.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" it yelled. We stiffly turned around. Whew! It was only Selphie. We all took a Sigh of relief.

"Selphie! You scared us! We thought you were Sora!" Tidus said.

"Sorry," she said," Where do I put this?" She asked, holding up a present.

"Over on that table." I said, pointing towards the present table. She nodded and walked to the table, setting the present down on it and turning around.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Wakka.

"We hide and Kairi goes to get Sora. You should go, Kairi." I said. She nodded and turned towards our house.

"Okay, Selphie, you hide there..."

Kairi's POV

I ran to the house as fast as I could and looked in one of the windows. It was dark in there, and I could see Sora sitting on the couch with the TV's light shining on him. Sighing, I walked to the door and opened it, getting into my acting talents.

"Sora! Come quick! It's Riku! He's hurt!" I yelled. Running up to sora, I grabbed his arm and lifted him from the couch, dragging him to P.H.Q [Party Head Quarters].

"What happened to him?!" Sora asked.

"You'll see when we get there, I can't describe it, it's too awful!" wow, I'm a good actress. Finnaly, we got there and four figures popped out from different places.

"Surprize! Happy Birthday, Sora!" We all yelled. He actually looked scared for a second, it was so cute! I smiled largely and hugged him.

Sora's POV

"Surprize! Happy Birthday, Sora!" Everyone yelled. I have to admit, the sudden outburst scared me, but at least they remembered my birthday! But nothing could've prepared me for what happene next, Kairi HUGGED me! I like her, love her, actually, but I didn't want to blush in front of a crowd, but I hugged her back anyway.

"You remembered?" I asked.

"Of course we remembered!" Kairi said, ''How could we forget? You reminded us every day how many days, hours, minutes, and seconds until your birthday." She said, counting on her fingers.

"Let's open presents!" Selphie said, cheerfully. "Mine first!" She said, getting a box and handing it to me. I sat down in the sand and opened it.

"Awww! Selphie, you shouldn't have!" I said, pulling out a little video game called "Final Fantasy 7"! This was the same very video game I've wanted for months now. I got up and gave Selphie a huge hug, then, feeling a tap on my shoulder, turned around and nearly fell over as a heavyer, larger box fell into my arms. I sat down in the spot I was standing in and opened it. I looked inside, it was... what is it? I reached inside and pulled it out. Oh, it was a bag of chips, but not any kind of chips, these chips were my favorite until...

"How did you get these? They were discontinued about three months ago." I said, opening the bag and eating a handful.

"We have our ways." Tidus said, high fiving Wakka. I rolled up the bag and put it back inside the box. Riku handed me a smaller and lighter box. I opened that one and pulled out an Oprah t-shirt. I was excited, then confused.

"What's this for?" I asked. Then Kairi pulled out three strips of paper from her pocket. I gasped as I read what the large print said.

please follow and review. KHloveorgxiii


	3. AN

Hello, readers! I am working on the third chapter of this story now, so don't freak out just because it's not up yet, cause I'm almost done with it! I'm very excited to see how this story will turn out, so remember to reveiw and follow if you haven't already!

Forever KH fan,

KHloveorgxiii


	4. The Weirdest Things Can Happen!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

(Note: my OC might be in this chapter or the next, it depends.)

~Chapter 3~

Kairi's POV

"What's this for?" Sora asked and held up his t-shirt.

I smiled and took out the tickets," Does this answer your question?" I asked. Sora jumped up off the ground and snatched them from my hand, starting to read.

"OMGEEEEEEE!" He squealed like a girl and then hugged me. "Thank you, Kairi!" I stood there for a while.

"Riku and I both bought them." He smiled at me and then looked towards Riku.

"Come here, Riku!" He smiled and ran towards Riku, hugging him as well.

"Okay Sora, that's enough." Riku said, releasing Sora's grip.

"Well, the show's tomorrow so let's get some shut-eye." I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'till tomorrow!" Sora yelled. "See you, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus!" He, again, yelled as he ran towards the house.

"See you, guys." Selphie said and waved at Riku and I.

"Bye." Riku said as we started to follow Sora.

"You think Sora's happy?" I asked Riku. He looked at me funny.

"No, really? I didn't think he was happy by the death-grip he gave me just a second ago." I laughed at that comment and we were finnaly home.

Sora'a POV

I am so excited for tomorrow I can hardly breathe! I ran up the stairs as soon as I got home, jumped into my Oprah PJ's, Brushed my teeth with my Oprah toothbrush and toothpaste, then jumped into my bed with my Oprah bed spread and Oprah plushie. I'm, like, the ultimate Oprah fan. I can barely sleep, I'm so excited! Actually, I am pretty tired, and I want... to...go...to...sleep...

...

...

...

•SORA DREAM START•

I was standing in a dark place, which is bad because I'm scared of the dark. I didn't even have a flashlight.

"Hello?" I said, expecting no answer. That was when I saw some light and ran towards it. Every step I took, the light got larger and larger until I finnaly met with it. I gasped at what I saw, it was THE Oprah Winfrey, standing right there!

"It is REALLY you, Oprah?'' I asked.

"Yes, it is, Sora." She responded.

"How do you know my name?" I never met her before, I'm pretty sure. She said nothing, but turned and walked down the dark hall and the flashlight's light was fading. I wanted to go after her, but it was like my feet were glued to the ground. That was when...

•DREAM END•

I bolted up and knocked the cover off of me in the process.

"That was a weird dream..." I said, shrugging it off and picking my cover up off of the ground and laying back down to go back to sleep. But it was only a dream...

Kairi's POV

I sat up in my bed and wiped the sweat off my face. I had that dream again, but this time, there was someone else playing my role in this certain nightmare. It was a girl, another girl who I didn't know who was getting attacked by the little black monsters. She had short, black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. She looked as if she was sad and lonely. And the weird thing is, Sora and Riku didn't look at ME, they looked at that same girl that they were attacking, she was still getting attacked, but she was also standing across from me, looking at herself with a scared expression. That was the end of the dream, short, just as the last one. After that, I just drifted off to sleep again...

Riku's POV

I was sitting in my room watching Ouran High School Host Club. It was the first episode, my favorite one. I can only watch anime at night because I watch the more 'girly' animes and my friends would make fun of me if they ever found out I was watching this kind of stuff. One night, I was watching this episode and almost yelled 'commoners coffee' but stopped myself at the last moment. To me, OHS Host Club is very intertaining and should be on the list for top 5 best animes. The episode was over and I decided to go to bed because I know Sora's gonna wake us up early tomorrow.

•RIKU DREAM START•

I was at the Ouran High School Host Club for the first time. I had signed up and was ready for the first day. I was looking around on the second story when I found a door with a Sigh that said 'Music Room 3' and opened the door. Flower petals flew from the door and into my face and I coughed because I HATE flowers. Walking in the door, a tall boy with blonde hair walked up to me.

"Hello, friend! Welcome to the Host Club! I'm Tamaki, what's your name?" He said. Oh my gosh, is this really happening?!

"Ummm, first of all, I know who you guys are and second, I'm Riku." I said.

"Well, Riku, if you know who we are, then who is this?" He asked, pushing Honey in front of me.

"That's Honey-Sempai." I said. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other. Tamaki then looked at me.

"You know too much, such a shame. Escort out, please, gentlemen." He said and walked away. About Seven large men came towards me and I blacked out.

•DREAM END•

I sat up in my bed, phanting and sweating. I wiped some sweat from my forehead.

"That's the last time I watch Host Club." I said to myself and laid back down to get some more sleep.

Sora's POV

I woke up early in the morning. I was very excited and went to the kitchen to eat some cereal. After I ate, I found a frying pan and a large, metal spoon and ran through the house, banging the two objects together to make a loud noise that would wake up Riku and Kairi. After banging the frying pan for about five minutes, I heard footsteps come down the stairs. Riku was the first one to show up, and Kairi followed behind.

"Sora! Would you shut up!? Oprah doesn't start for another seven hours!" Riku yelled.

"Riku! Sora's just excited, that's all." Kairi said. "Now shut up before you scratch my bronze frying pan!" She yelled and grabbed the frying pan from my hands. I sorta forgot it was hers, actually. Then something came to me.

"Wait," I said and the looked at me," how are we gonna get there?" Riku smiled.

"In a helicopter." He said. Really? A helicopter? He can't be serious!

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Kairi said. I believed her, at least.

"Ok, I believe you." I said.

"What? You believe Kairi, but not your best friend?! Unbelievable!" Riku said.

"I believe you, Riku!" I said and hugged him. He shrugged me off.

"Ok, ok, now get off of me!" He yelled. I smiled, today was going to be a great day!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°€€€€€€€^^^^^^^^°{{{±±±±±±±±£±£±°£°×°¢|±℅×°¢^±¡|¢°±{¢|{™{}°`¢×°^×÷®`^{π×`¢^π¢`^π{¢€^{±`¢^{°£÷{`±π^}π{¢|^±π¢

Review and follow! -KHloveorgxiii


End file.
